Black Butterfly
by xxWriteTotheEndxx
Summary: While in Japan, the iCarlys run into somebody whom Carly recognizes, and things spin out of control. Sucky summary, sorry! promise the storys better.


**DISACLAIMER**

**So, really random crossover! icarly and blood+ **

**so sam, carly and freddie are in japan in the japan ep. and carly and sam are shopping, freddie is waiting outside for them (poor freddie, they dragged him along) and he follows a scream into a alley...**

**BTW, in blood+ times it is after "It'll all work out" aka the end of the series.**

* * *

><p>~Freddie~<p>

A girl, barely looking 13 was sprwled on the ground, blood pulsing out f her. A horrible sight, trust me. Her throat was ripped apart, eyes wide and glazed over. Bulging, blood vessels soemhow strained. I darted forward and felt her pulse. Nothing.

"Dammit! Too late." A voice said next to me. A boy a little older than me with spiky red hair was holding a gun and scowling.

"Oh! Hi, I'm Kai, and you are?" He asked, putting the gun away. I get the feeling I should'nt trust this guy...

"Freddie." I said, unsure of what to do. The Kai kid looked geniunely sa about the girl. He sat next to her, cluthing a necklace with one hand and holding her hand with the other

"Another life taken at the hands of the chiropterans. Urgh!" Kai growled. I frowned.

"Chiropterian? As in, bat? The animal?" I asked. This makes no sense...

"Freddie?" I heard Carly yell.

"Yes, that is the general meaning." Kai said, shrugging.

"But they are also monsters, horrible demons. Although, they can be very nice,I only know of one. And she deserves a life far better than the one she has..." He continued, tucking the necklace away.

"Yo, Freddie!" Sam said, jumping behind me. When her eyes fell on the girl, she made a noise somewhere between hasping and choking. Carly stiffled a scream.

"Oh, my god." Carly gasped as Sam remarked,

"I've seen worse." Carly sat next to the girl, eyes glazed in shock.

"Wh-What...Happened here?" She gasped. Kai looked down.

"I have to go." He said. Carly shot straight up.

"Kai? KAI!" She yelled and tackled him with a bear hug.

"Carly?" Kai gasped, pulling away.

"Howareyoudoing?howsSayaandRiku?How'sGeorge?Whyareyoucarryingagun?areyouok?howsmao?whatsup?ifeelsoexited!imissedyou?howareyoudoing?" Carly fired off all the questions.

"Carly,no offense, but how do you know this dude?" Sam asked. Carly took a deep breath.

"He's my dad's ex-girlfriend's third cousin's nephew's adopted son." Sam cocked an eyebrow.

"And you remember this?" She asked.

"Yeah, cuz Spencer tried to teach him,Saya, and Riku sculpting and accidently lit it on fire. We had problems putting it out. Leave it at that." Carly said, smiling. Kai smiled at the memory. Then he looked at him watch.

"Jesus, I'm Late! Sorry, gotta run!" He yelped.

"Hey, hold on. Can we visit?" Carly asked, grabbing his arm as he tried to turn away.

"I dunno...I don't think that would be a good idea." He said, swollowing. is eyes were wide and trapped, like a deer cought in headlights.

"Pwease?" Carly asked in a little girl voice. She batted her eyelashes and made her eyes go wide. Trust me, its hard to resist saying yes to that face.

"Urrggghhh...why the face? Fine!" He moaned.

"YAAAAAYYY!" She erupted. Kai loked sad.

"But, you need to undestand, things have changed. Riku, Dad and Saya aren't home...and won't be, not for a very long time." He said slowly.

"Why, what's wrong?" Carly asked. Tears sprung into Kai's eyes.

"They are not...living. " Kai said, tears pooling in his eyes. **(A/N kai is lying about saya's being dead, as we all know, she's sleeping)**

Carly's eyes grew wide and she broke down there on the spot. Tears ran down her face and fell to the ground. She shuddered with the force of her own sobs.

"It's ok,kid, its ok." Sam said, warping her arms around Carly. I touched her hair lightly, trying not to be awkward or creepy.

"C'mon." Sam said, pulling Carly up straighter, and nodded at Kai, like, _Show us to your place_

Kai showed us to a big gray van. Inside was insanely awesome. All these monitors and different communication and video equipment.

"Cool stuff, man." I said, taking a look at it. It all looked like spy stuff from a movie.

"Thanks." He said, then we were driving.

About fifteen minuests later we parked at a bar. He led us inside.

"I run my dad's bar now." He explained, letting us in.

"Daddy!" A little girl squealed, running down the had short black hair and blue eyes. She was followed by another little girl, who also had short black hair, but her eyes were a soft brown that for some reason tugged on my heart. She was followed by a tall woman with blonde hair pulled into a ponytail.

"They've missed you, Kai." She said smiling.

"Daddy, we played makeover!" The blue eyed one said, smiling. Her sister giggled. Carly raised an eyebrow at Kai, suprise showing in her features.

"Hey, girls! Who did you makeover? " He asked, smiling, then he squatted down to their height.

"This guy that Julia let in." Brown eyes said, shrugging, then she leaned in and whispered something is Kai's ear. I barely heard it, but this is what she said:

"He was carrying a cello, Julia said you knew him." Kai's face lit up.

A guy walked down the stairs, joining them. His hair had sparkles in it, and he was wearing tacky red lipstick and blue eye shadow. I take it this is the guy the girls tourtured-er-makeovered.

"Hey, Haji." Kai grinned, trying hard not to laugh.

**A/N Like it? Hate it? plz rivew!**


End file.
